


Am I More Than You Bargained For?

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: October 2020 Whump [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Also Tony does not know how to properly handle a panic attack, Also Tony is not a doctor, Angst, But only a little, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I wanted this to be a oneshot now it's going to be a series, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, POV Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Temporary Blindness, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Yes the title is a Fall Out Boy Lyric, also headcanon that loki makes his own clothes, also this isn't Loki/Tony but if you want it to be you can, at the beginning it starts out one way but ends up the other, do not do doctor things if you are not a doctor, gotta love that enhanced healing factor, he can handle is own (kinda) but not others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: A year after The Battle of New York, Loki lands on Tony's tower, covered in obvious marks of torture. Now Tony has to build Loki back up, and make sure he doesn't go up to Asgard and strangle Thor himself.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: October 2020 Whump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978921
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Am I More Than You Bargained For?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Shards of a Broken Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968732) by [Stellophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellophia/pseuds/Stellophia). 



> Yes, Fall Out Boy Lyric. Also this is inspired by "Through Shards of a Broken Mirror" by Stellophia

Tony’s day was going pretty well so far. Pepper was home for the next week, Fury hadn’t called in The Avengers, and the rest of his team wasn’t bugging him. So a pretty good day.

But of  _ course _ he couldn’t have a good day, could he? Nope! A half dead demi-god dropped onto the roof of his tower, not even the one he liked either. 

“Pep is gonna kill me, isn’t she?” Tony muttered, using his suit to carry (drag) Loki to the infirmary he never actually uses. 

But his ever snarky AI  _ had _ to make a comment. “I am not sure I will be able to protect you Sir.” 

He lifted a hand to his chest and immediately regretted it, as the Loki load got heavier on his left arm. “Are you picking sides?”

“Of course not Sir.” And Tony is  _ sure _ that if Jarvis had a face he’d be smirking.

“Yeah, yeah, open the elevator.”Jarvis obliged. 

He practically threw Loki up onto the bed, not caring if he made the injuries worse. But he did. 

Fixing Loki's position so his back was on the bed, he asked Jarvis, “can you do a full body scan? Look for all internal and external injuries.” 

Flipping off his face plate he walked over to the tablet connected to the wall, where it displayed the data of the scan. 

Tony had seen some pretty bad injuries in his time, it comes with the superhero gig, but he was  _ not _ prepared for the extent of Loki’s injuries.

“J?” He started, “shouldn’t he be dead, like, five times over now?”

“Certainly Sir, but he had survived being Hulk Smashed.”

He pursed his lips as he continued reading. “Yeah.”

Tony dropped his head into his hands and groaned. “You know how some of the injuries are old?”   
  


“Yes, dating back to two years ago.”

“Yeah and how these injuries look purposeful?”

“Sir I am not sure what you are thinking of.”

“Old injuries that date back to a year before the Invasion, that don’t look like accidents or self-inflicted? Torture, he was tortured.  _ And _ it looks like he was tortured before and after the Invasion. Which means that Loki was probably coerced into attacking New York and that maybe wasn’t his fault, so if it isn’t his fault we sent an innocent guy to Asgard where, apparently, they don’t ask questions and go straight to the torturing.” He blew out a breath, “damn it.”

“Are you sure you are not looking into it too much?” Jarvis asked.

“I’m sure, J. I’m sure.”

“If you are sure Sir.”

“I am.” He rolled his shoulders. “Alright J, show me how to be a doctor.”

* * *

He sat down with a huff, being a doctor sucked, and it was difficult, especially when you’re working on an alien with different biology and you’re not a doctor. 

He’s not entirely sure if Loki will even fully recover. At least every bone in his body has been broken once, some still broken and others not healed correctly. (And he’s not going to get the sound of bone snapping out of his head anytime soon, that’s for sure.) Hypothermia, and heat exhaustion. (He’s not entirely sure how that happened, but he  _ is _ an alien.) A mild concussion, malnutrition, and if Jarvis is right, blindness. He’s not entirely sure about the blindness thing, as Loki hasn’t woke up yet. 

“Tony?”  _ Shit _ . 

He jumped to his feet, spinning around to face Pepper. “Hey Pep! How are you?”

She smiled, “I’m fine Tony.”

“Great!” 

She rolled her eyes, leaning over to kiss him, which he accepted. He placed both hands on the side of her face, hoping to put off telling her about the Loki situation. But she broke off the kiss, resting her forehead on his.

“Jarvis told me you have something to tell me.” She mumbled.

_ Traitor _ , he thought. “Well about that…” 

She stepped backwards, a pre-glare set on her face. “What did you do.”

“Hey!  _ I _ didn’t do anything this time!”

She raised an eyebrow.

He grinned sheepishly. “Well kinda…”

She sighed, “what happened?”

“So- don’t get mad okay? So, I was just enjoying my day, right. And then BOOM! Something falls onto my roof, and I’m like, ‘hmm I should check that.’ And before you get mad, I did have my suit. And on my roof isn’t a some _ thing _ , it’s a some _ one _ , who happens to be… Loki! Surprise!”

“Loki? The alien Loki?” She looked alarmed now, for the fact that Loki’s in the tower or the fact  _ that _ he brought Loki into the tower he doesn’t know. 

He nodded, which she now started to look mad.  _ Uh oh _ .

“Does Shield know? Do The Avengers know? Does  _ Thor _ know?”

“Umm, no, no, and maybe?”

She looked incredulous. “Maybe?”

“Well we don’t know Loki’s punishment for attacking New York, this could be it.”

“Sending him to our tower?”

He shrugged, “that’s why I said maybe.”

She crossed her arms and put on the Stern Look. “He can’t stay here.”

“Wait, Pep, you don’t understand, when he landed here he wasn’t even conscious, and he has a bunch of injuries. I can’t just throw him onto the streets or to Shield, how knows what they’d do.”

“Tony, he's not just some pet you can nurse back to health.”

“I know, I just, he’s hurt bad, Pepper, I just couldn’t live with myself if I let him go.”

She pursed her lips. “Fine, but if he even  _ breathes _ wrong he’s gone, alright?”

“Yep!” He kissed her cheek, “You won’t regret it.”   
  


“I hope not.” She commented drily.

* * *

“Sir, Loki is waking up.”

He jumped up, “on it.” 

“Be safe!” Pepper called after him.

“I always am!” He called back, elevator doors closing in front of him. 

“His heart rate appears to be elevating.”

_ Shit _ . “A panic attack?”

“It appears so.”

_ Nonononono- _ He was  _ not _ prepared to handle a panic attack. Hell, he could barely handle his own. 

“Is there any way you can calm him down?”   
  


“I am not sure Sir.”   
  


He bounced on the balls of his feet. “Alright.”

The elevator doors opened and he walked out, glancing over to where Loki was and-

_ Oh no _ .

“Hey, hey, what are you doing!?” Loki flinched, right don’t walk up to the person having a panic attack and yell at them.

He took a step back and turned his palms out. “Hey Loki, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Loki didn’t respond, eyes flickering around not seeing-  _ right, the blindness thing _ .

“Hey, Loki I know you can’t see right now but you're inside my tower- that sounds wrong- your inside Avengers Tower, formally Stark Tower, inside the infirmary, with me Tony Stark; Iron-Man.” He’d forgotten Loki was blind. “Hey Lokes I’m not gonna hurt you, okay?” 

He took a step closer and Loki  _ flinched _ , almost falling off the bed. At least his hand wasn’t digging into his bandage on his head. And  _ yeah _ , that was a lot of blood, he was gonna have to change that.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” He repeated, he definitely read somewhere that’s what to do.

He whimpered, going back to claw at his bandages. 

“That’s not a good idea.”

“ _ Nononononononononono _ -”

“What?”

“No,  _ please _ .” He heard Loki say louder, and that  _ not _ what he wanted at  _ all _ . 

“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you, nope, wasn’t planning on it at  _ all _ , so could you please stop-” And apparently  _ that _ was the wrong thing to say.

He scrambled back, hitting the backboard. “ _ Nonononononononononono _ -” 

“Loki you’re on Earth in Avengers Tower, with me Tony Stark; Iron-Man, not there.” He tried, and Loki didn’t flinch,  _ score _ . “You’re not wherever you think you are, you’re on Earth in Avengers Tower with me, Tony Stark.” He repeated. 

He continued to repeat the sentence over and over again until Loki had calmed down slightly.

“Hey, Loki can you hear me?”

“...Yes.” He heard Loki mutter after a time.

“That’s good, um, from whatever happened you seemed to have lost your sight.”

“I have noticed.”

“Yeah you probably had. Can I fix the bandages on your eyes, you kinda ripped them.”

Loki tensed, “alright.” 

He nodded, and then when he remembered Loki couldn't see he added, “okay.” He walked forward as loudly as he could, and then stopped in front of Loki. “I’m gonna take the badges off now.”

Loki’s lips formed a tight line. “I am not a child, I need not you to tell me your every move.”

“Alright.” He grabbed the scissors he left on a cart next to the bed, (He’s going to have to move that.) and started cutting off the bandages that were still stuck to his head. He had to peel some of the bandages off that were stuck to his forehead with blood, (And he’d rather not think about that.) 

Once all the bandages were off, he grabbed a cloth that was also on the cart and started to clean the blood off. 

“Hey Lokes.” Loki titled his head. “Let’s not mention this to anyone, or better yet, just never talk about this again.”

Loki smiled humorously, “who would I tell it to?”

“I don’t know, whoever you want when you leave.”

Loki tensed,  _ anddddd _ he should not have said that. “You wish for me to leave?”

“Um, not right now, but when your injuries heal.”

Loki hummed, and nodded.

Once all the blood was cleared from Loki’s face he checked on his eyes, and-

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Oh, yeah, when you arrived your eyes were super cloudy, now like they're  _ still _ super cloudy but I can see a tiny bit of your eye color. So, that’s good.”

Loki nodded again. “That is to be expected.”

Tony stopped half-way when he was grabbing the gauze. “What do you mean, ‘that is to be expected’?”

“My natural healing factor and my magic will heal my eyes completely.”

“Okay I can get behind the ‘natural healing factor’, but the  _ magic _ ? Nope!” 

Loki titled his head. “You do not believe magic exists?”

He started wrapping the gauze around Loki’s head. “Nope, I’m a man of science.”

“You mortals do not even understand the true workings of the universe, yet claim magic is non-existent.”

“Hey, I thought we were bantering, no need to go full,” he attempted to do his best Loki impression, “‘Kneel you pathetic mortals’.”

Loki hunched in on himself, gripping the bed sheets so tightly Tony thought he was going to rip them. 

_ Does he feel guilty or is he upset that he lost to a bunch of ‘mortals’ _ , Tony thought, finishing wrapping the gauze. He placed the gauze back onto the cart and grabbed a piece of tape which he used to tape the gauze in place.

Tony took a step back, considering he just learned how to tend to an eye wound, it looked pretty good.

“Is that what I truly said.” Loki asked, and  _ what _ .

“Um, I think it was more a, ‘freedom is a lie’ type of speech, not really a, ‘you are all beneath me’ type a speech.”

“Oh.” And  _ damn _ didn’t that sound sad.

Trying to turn the conversation around he asked Loki: “Do you want anything to eat? You probably shouldn’t eat solid food, though.”

“Why are you helping me?” Loki asked suddenly, all traces of sadness gone. 

“Well, you landed on my tower after falling out of the sky, full of injuries, and expect me not to do anything? I mean I am  _ supposed _ to be a Superhero.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing him. “Fine, I will just have water.”

“Alright! I’ll go get it.” He spun on his heel, walking towards the elevator. If Loki doesn’t believe that he really wants to help him, it’s gonna make this  _ much _ more difficult.

He sighed as the elevator door closed, letting his head hit the wall. This is going to be a  _ long _ week.

* * *

It’s been 2 days, 19 hours, 24 minutes, and 50-ish seconds since Loki fell from the sky and landed on his tower, and Tony has slept none of that.

Tony had just finished checking Loki’s bandages when he asked a question. “How’d you get here anyway?”

Loki looked confused for a second and then said, “I had fallen.”

Tony rolled his eyes, even though Loki’s eyesight had gotten better he still attempted to tell Loki what he was doing. “I’m rolling my eyes right now, but also I know that, I mean like why did you fall.”

Loki smirked, “magic.”

Tony sat down in a huff, “that’s the answer for everything I ask.”

Loki shrugged. “That is not my fault.”

Tony glared. “It kinda  _ is _ . Also I’m glaring at you.”

Loki didn’t say anything but the pleased look on his face could tell exactly what he was thinking. 

Tony groaned. “Fine, hypothetically if magic  _ did _ exist how did you get here with it?”

Loki lit up with happiness, and not the, ‘I know more than you’ kind or even the, ‘I’m better than you’ the, ‘I actually enjoy this subject, and can talk about it for hours’ kind of happiness. Which he only knows because Rhodey and Pepper said he looks like that anytime they ask about what he’s working on. 

“I had been storing small portions of my magic for months until I had enough and teleported myself to the last place I had been besides Asgard. I had expected Vanaheim but Midgard makes more sense as I had been here more recently.”

He placed his elbows on his knees and dropped his face into his hands. “So how did you teleport?”

“I use my magic to extend my consciousness to another place then once I know it is the place I wish to go, I simply use my magic to extend my body there.”

“What do you mean, ‘simply’? Nothing about teleportation is simple.”

“Perhaps not to you, but it is to me.” 

Tony crossed his arms and leaned back. “If teleportation is simple to you then what’s hard?”

“I still haven’t figured out how to travel that far back or forward in time.”

“Oh- wait. Are you implying you can time travel small increments into the past or future?”

“I am not saying I am unable.” 

He jumped from his seat. “You can time travel!?” The loud noise caused Loki to wince, so which he added. “Sorry, but really, can you time travel?”

“Yes, Stark, I can travel time.”

“You  _ have _ to tell me how you do it. I mean you can’t just keep this information all to yourself. Wait- Jarvis make sure to get everything he’s saying, okay, we have to figure out how to time travel.”

Loki curled in on himself. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

Loki turned away, “what if the information doesn’t yield the results you wish it does?”

“Lokes, _ any _ info you have on time travel would yield the results I want.” He shrugged, “or something, I don’t know, your Shakespearean is confusing.”

He turned back, lifting an eyebrow. “Would you rather I speak like you?”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?”   
  


He smirked. “Whatever you make of it.”

“Okay, we're getting off-track. How does time travel work?”

Loki’s smirk fell, “it is very complicated and requires much information you do not know.” 

“Then explain it to me.”

“It would take much time-”

“Com’on Lokes,” He interrupted. “Pepper runs S.I. So, I have all the time in the world, and you  _ literally _ do have all the time in the world, so tell me.”

Loki sighed. “If you insist-”

“Which I do.”

“I will explain. Also, if you continue to interrupt me I will not finish explaining.”

“Yep, got it.” He mimed zipping his mouth closed, and remembered Loki couldn’t see. “I pretend to zip my mouth closed, which on Earth means being quiet.”

“Well you are not being quiet.”

Which first of all,  _ rude _ , and just because Loki said that he’s going to be quiet the entire time.

* * *

He was, surprisingly, quiet the entire time.

He rubbed his eyes. “Huh, that was quite eye-opening.” 

Loki hummed, he guessed that his throat was sore for talking for- how many hours?

“Hey Jarvis,” he asked, “how long were we talking for?”

“About seven hours Sir.”

They both startled, how had they been talking for  _ seven hours _ . Well, that would explain why he was so tired.

“May I have some water?” Loki asked tentatively after a moment.

“Yeah.” Tony said distantly, uncapping the water and handing it to him.

“J, what’s the time?”

“Two thirteen A.M.”

He nodded. “Alright, I should probably go to bed now.” He glanced towards Loki. “You finished with your water?”

Loki stared right at him, well as good as he could, and drank the rest of the water in the one sip.

“How,” he started, “you know what, never mind.” He grabbed the bottle out of Loki’s hand, the cap from the table, and threw them into the trash next to the bed.

Loki had a smug smirk planted on his face, which Tony would be annoyed with if he didn’t look one second from dropping dead. Which to be fair, he was pretty close to 2 (3?) days ago.

Tony walked towards the elevator but stopped right in front of it, turning around to face Loki he said. “You know, I actually had a bit of fun tonight.”

Loki tensed, and glanced at him warily.

“Genuinely I really did. I hope that we can talk about science and  _ hypothetically _ magic again.”

If bandages weren’t covering his eyes Tony would be sure Loki is narrowing them. 

“I too enjoyed the conversation.” He added after a moment, hesitation clear in his voice.

Tony shifted. “Yeah. Well, good night.” And walked into the elevator. 

As the doors were closing, he heard a soft. “Good night, as well.” And smiled, a warm glow, unlike the cold one from the Arc Reactor, filled his chest. Maybe he found himself a friend.

* * *

Tony was picking at the salad Pepper was making him eat. “So then I tell him. ‘If you want it so bad, then get it.’ And I threw it across the field.”

Loki’s eyes widened, after about a week Jarvis had told him he could take the bandages off, “so you let him have it?”

Tony grinned. “Nope! It was a fake!”

Loki huffed a laugh, “that is very cliché.”

“But it worked!”

“I will admit it did, but what had happened when he found out isn’t wasn’t real?”

“He was so mad. He went rampaging around New York, but this time we were able to arrest him.”

“That is quite anti-climatic.”

Tony shrugged. He had been doing this since the day he and Loki talked about teleportation. Which was just coming to the infirmary, with sometimes food and always a few bottles of water, and talking with Loki. Pepper said not to spend a bunch of time with Loki, as he could ‘rub off’ on him, but Pepper wasn’t here right now-

“Tony.”

He should’ve known. 

He spun in his seat to face Pepper. “Hey, I was wondering when you would come home.”

She crossed her arms, “I have been home for two hours now.”

“Oh.” And then. “Jarvis! You were supposed to tell me!”

“I tried to, Sir, but you were busy laughing at Thor.”

He pouted. “You have to cut me some slack Pep, it  _ was _ pretty funny.” He titled his head to look at Loki. “Can you tell her?”   
  


“I cannot see, Stark, could you be more specific.” Loki said dryly. 

“Right.” He turned to Pepper, “this is Pepper.” He then pivoted to face Loki, “and this is Loki. Say hi.”

“Hi.” “Hello.” They said at the same time. 

“So can you tell her now?”

Pepper interjected before Loki could answer. “As much as I would like to hear the story, I need to with Tony in private.”

Loki nodded.

Tony crossed his arms and stood up, walking over to where Pepper was standing. “What did you need to talk about?” He asked.

“Why are you spending so much time with Loki?” She whispered.

He raised an eyebrow. “Jealous?”

She stared blankly at him. “No, I’m just worried that you’re spending so much time with the man that attacked New York, and killed  _ Phil _ .” 

He grimaced. “Fair.”

“So?”

“I don’t know, Pep, he’s just fun to talk to, I guess?”

“‘Fun to talk to’?”

He shrugged.

She sighed. “I just want you to be safe.”

“Hey I know and I love you for that.”

She smiled. “I love you too.”

“Also,” he glanced back at Loki, who was picking at the blanket, “I’m pretty sure the Invasion wasn’t his fault.”

“What?”

“Okay, first of all when he showed up in the Shield base he was all sweaty and gross, and looked one second away from collapsing. He then creates a plan with so many holes in it, it looks like cheese. Thirdly he makes sure everyone has a stake in it.”

She raised an eyebrow. 

“For me, he places the portal on  _ my _ tower. For Bruce he had him Hulk Out. Romanoff, he took Barton. Barton he mind controlled. Steve, well I’m sure Steve would’ve come anyway, but he went to Germany and, well you can probably make the connection. And finally for Thor, he denied any relation with him, which I’m pretty sure  _ has _ gotta hurt. Thor’s not getting any of my sympathy though, if he let-” he gestured towards Loki, “ _ that _ happen.”

Pepper nodded. 

“Also the weird behavior switch after he was defeated? I mean he goes from, ‘you’re all beneath me puny mortals’ to ‘alright I lost’. Kinda weird if you ask me.”

“Yeah.” Pepper said slowly. “That  _ does _ make sense.”

“And he shows up at my tower looking like a horror movie victim, yeah, something fishy is going on.”

“Do you really think he didn’t want to attack New York?”

“Ninety nine percent certain.”

“And the one percent?”   
  


“He is supposed to be the God of Lies so I kinda have to be one percent suspicious.”

She sighed, shaking her head.

“Hey Lokes,” he called, grabbing Pepper by the hand and bringing her over to where he was sitting, “can you tell Pepper the story?”

Loki nodded, “alright, as long as you do not interrupt this time.”

“Hey! I barely interrupted.”

He fixed him with a glare. “But you still did.”

“He has a point.” Pepper added.

He groaned. “Why are you two ganging up on me.”

In response they both rolled their eyes.

“Wait, how did you both do that?”

“Do what?” They both asked.

“You both did it again!”

Loki shrugged. “I know not.”

“Maybe it’s a skill you get after dealing with Tony.” Pepper said.

Loki smiled, “perhaps.”

“Just tell the story already.” Tony huffed.

“Fine.”

* * *

It had been two month he told Pepper about how he thinks Loki was coerced into attacking New York, and three months since Loki arrived. 

Over the course of the three months Loki had been in the tower it had been difficult, apparently Loki  _ really _ disliked darkness, and was blind. Not a great combination. But despite all of that, Tony thinks he has a friend.

Loki lit up when he saw him, (And wasn’t that sad?) his eyesight had nearly completely healed. 

“How was the book?” He asked in a way of greeting.

Loki shrugged. “Seeing it performed instead of reading it was much more exciting.”

“You’ve already seen it?” He pulled out his chair, plopping onto it. “Why did you let me get excited?”

He began to fiddle with his blanket. “You were very excited and I did not wish to diminish that.”

He waved a hand. “It’s fine, really. I would be mad if you tell me, I enjoy the challenge.”

“You would not be mad?” 

“Nope.” He popped the p.

Loki looked thoughtful. “I had never gotten the chance to read the exclaimed, ‘Lord of the Rings’.”

“Really? I have to get the books-” He paused. “Wait. That means your last trip to Earth before twenty twelve would be in the nineteen fifties.” 

Loki nodded. “A decade before, Odin had made the announcement that Thor would become king.”

“It took them up to seventy years to finally actually make him king?” He knew he sounded skeptical, but he couldn’t help it, seventy years was a long time.

“The average Aesir can live up to five thousand years. But with magic an Aesir could live up to fifteen thousand or more.”

Tony stared, dumbfounded. “So, you’re saying that you could be around for another fifteen thousand years?”

Loki shrugged again. “I am not Aesir, I am a Frost Giant and, from what I have gathered, the average Frost Giant can live up to ten thousand to fifteen thousand years. With magic I am not sure.”

“Holy shit.”

“What?” Loki asked like he just hadn’t said there are people who can  _ live up to fifteen thousand years on average _ . 

“You can live up to fifteen thousand years! Or more!”

“Yes, I could.”   
  


Tony shook his head. “To you that’s probably not a lot of time. But to me? That’s a  _ lot _ of time.”

Loki hummed. “Well I would only live for fourteen thousand more years.”

“You’re a thousand years old?”

“Yes.”

“That means…” Oh my god. “That means you’re basically a kid!”

Loki crossed his arms. “I am not a child.”

“You are! You’re like ten! Oh my god you’re ten.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I do not age like you believe I do. For the first twenty years of an Aesir, Vanir, Elf, or Frost Giant life they age like humans. After that their aging begins to slow, though in different cultures to be considered an adult you must become one hundred, complete a task, or both.”

“Huh, why one hundred?”

“You stop developing, biologically and mentally, at one hundred.” 

“Oh.” He said simply. To be fair he hadn’t thought about any of that  _ at all _ . “But if you were a human how old would you be?”

Loki paused, probably to do the math. “When I believed I was Aesir I would have been about twenty nine, now I would be about twenty three.”

Tony smirked. “So you’re the first case of de-aging.”

Loki rolled his eyes again. “That is not how it works.”

“Still.”

Tony shifted in his seat. “So when do you think your eyes are gonna be healed?”

“In a month they should be fully healed.”

“Yeah, and then after that?”

Loki paused. “I’m not sure.”

“Well if you want you canstayatthetower.” Tony said.

“What?”

“If you want you can stay at the tower. If you want though.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

It had been a year since Loki had landed on Tony’s tower, seven since he asked Loki to move into the tower. Six since Loki’s eyes healed and he officially ‘moved’ into the tower.

Loki was sprawled out on the couch, no longer wearing hospital garbs, but actual clothes, ones that he made no less. “You are out of mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

“I wonder why.”

He ignored him. “What’s the point of being a billionaire if you do not have an unlimited supply of ice cream.” 

“One, because it would go bad. And two, that’s a good idea. Jarvis order ten-”

“-Twenty-”

“ _ Twenty _ boxes of mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

“Alright Sir.”

He glanced at Loki. “Your welcome.”

“I was just about to say thank you!”

“Whatever you say.”

Loki huffed and went to go stare at his phone (He should have never given him a phone, but how was he supposed to know he would start anonymously emailing Fury fanfiction about himself? Was there even fanfiction abou Fury, because last time he checked not many people know about his existence that are not Shield. Wait- does Loki write the fanfiction about Fury?) and he went to stare at whatever was playing on T.V. 

Predictably it was on E! playing the Kardashians. Loki and Pepper claimed they hate watched the show but he knew better.

But isn’t  _ that _ a thought? Loki and Pepper. If you went back a year ago and told him he and Loki were friends he’d probably laugh. But if it has  _ him _ who went back in time? He’d do everything the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control and I am going to make a series out of this.


End file.
